Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Shayna Black
Summary: This story is Post GOF.
1. The Unexpecte visitor

"BOY

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon said angrily, he couldn't understand what was wrong with the small black-haired boy in front of him. "What is wrong with you? You're not eating or sleeping, and you're eyes have gotten dull."   
  


"I have good reason's," Harry said quietly, as he cleaned the breakfast dishes, trying not to provoke his uncle. "Do you have my chore list ready?" he asked.  
  


"Yes," Uncle Vernon said still angry, as he handed Harry his chore list. "I'm worried about you, boy."  
  


"Why?" Harry sneered.This one of the times he didn't understand his uncle. "You've never given a damn about me. I don't need you to worry about me. As it is, too many people are already worried."  
  


"After all we've done for you!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, as he slapped Harry. "You are the most ungrateful-"  
  


"Can you honestly blame me?" Harry bellowed back. "You abuse me. You never once told me you cared about me, just because I'm a wizard. I can't help what I am!"  
  


"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Uncle Vernon said dangerously.He had had enough of him.He took off his belt, and ripped off his nephew's shirt. "You deserve this, boy."  
  


"Expelliarmus!" a voice bellowed. Severus Snape watched as Uncle Vernon's belt flew into his hand. "Go get dressed properly, Potter. Pack you're things."  
  


Harry ran upstairs, got dressed, and packed all his things. When he got back into the kitchen, Uncle Vernon was gone and Snape was fuming. 

"Thanks." Harry said, as Snape looked at him with a concern that Harry had never seen. "That's the third time you've helped me, I appreciate it."  
  


"Are you okay?" Snape asked surprising Harry, as they carried Harry's trunk and Hedwig to the living room.  
  


"I'm a bit sore, but nothing major," Harry said, as he let Hedwig out. "Where are we going, Professor?"  
  


"Hogwarts," Snape said, as ripped the boards off the fireplace in the living room and prepared the fire that would take them to Harry's school.   
  


"You heard him, girl," Harry said fondly to his owl, quite used to talking to her as she was the only companion he had at the Dursley's."Meet me there."  
  


"Let's go," Snape said brushing his hands on the front of his robes as he stood up in front of the growing fire.They put the trunk and Hedwig's cage between them and Snape threw a strange powder into fire.After glancing at the boy, he moved to step into it.Any person walking by on the sidewalk of Privit Drive would expect the two people to jump back in pain.But the powder used had been floo powder.A substance that will take you where ever you say so long as it had a fireplace. 

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" the older of the two said before they disappeared.

When they stepped out of the fire, they found themselves in a completely different room.Looking around Harry saw that Sirius, Lupin, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey, were all waiting for the two of them to arrive. 

Seeing the welt on Harry's cheek, which was already beginning to bruise, Sirius, his godfather, was immediately concerned."Harry, what happened?" he asked frowning. 

Harry didn't want Sirius to get mad at his uncle, but he replied "Uncle Vernon," as he hugged Sirius.  
  


"Severus, I'd like you and Minerva to go back to my office, and tell the Weasley's and Ms. Granger, that we've got Harry back," Dumledore said. "Remus go write a letter to Hagrid and Madame Maxime, and let them know Harry is okay. Do the same for Viktor Krum."  
  


"Yes, Albus," Lupin said, as he too left the room.   
  


"Come here, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said."I need to fix that welt. Did that muggle hurt you anywhere else?"  
  


"No," Harry answered, as she tapped his cheek and muttered some words. "Thanks," he said running his palm against his cheek.  
  


"You're welcome, dear," the nurse said before she walked into her office and closed the door.  
  


"Harry, I need to know what happened," Dumbledore said before Sirius could open his mouth.

Harry knew that this question would come eventually, but it didn't mean he was looking forward to it.Sighing, he opened his mouth to reply.


	2. Harry's new home

A/N: Hi! SOrry this took me so long. I've been in the process of packing my room, because my family and I ar moving to Florida next month. Anyway, here is the second installment of my story. Hope you like it!  
Love Always,  
Shayna Black  
****************************************************************  
  
`My uncle hit me with his belt. Harry said sighing. That's when Professor Snape stepped in.  
  
`Severus told me he over-heard you talking about abuse previous to this. Dumbledore said gently. Are you ready to talk about that?  
  
`No. Harry said looking away. Where will I be staying until term?  
  
`With Moony and I. Sirius said. That is why everyone is here today. We're all going under the Fidelius Charm.  
  
`Oh my! Dumbledore said looking at his watch. I must be going. I will be at your new home in an hour or so.  
  
`Where are we gonna live? Harry aske excitedly, as he turned in Sirius' arms, and grinned at him.  
  
`In the country. Lupin said, as he walked back into the infirmary smiling. Are you sure you're alright, Harry?  
  
`Physically. Harry said shrugging, as he watched Lupin livitate his trunk, take Floo Powder out of his pocket, and throw it into the fire.   
  
Sirius and Lupin looked at him sadly, before ththey stepped into the fire.  
  
`Lupin's Layer! Sirius said clearly.  
  
A few seconds later, the three of them tumbled out of the fire, making the trunk burst open, and all of Harry's things including-  
  
`Condoms? Sirius asked, as he snatched the box up before Harry could hide them.   
  
`I am sure that Harry has a good explanation for why he is carrying those around. Lupin said firmly, as he and Harry put the rest of his things back in his trunk. But, for now we need to get him settled in, and help him get through this traumatic experience.  
  
`Fine. Sirius said not taking his eyes off Harry, who had stood up shakily. I will be holding on to these.  
  
Harry nodded, and the three started walking through the house. Lupin led him two rooms that were adjoined by a bathroom.   
  
`This is your room. Lupin said, as he put Harry's trunk at the end of his bed.   
  
`Thank you. Harry said smiling, as he looked around to find it had a desk, bed, two dressers, and a big closet. I like it alot.  
  
`Let's have lunch before we finish the tour. Sirius said rubbing his stomach.  
  
`Do you still like chicken, Harry? Lupin asked, as they walked back the way they came, but followed the hall all the way to the end, until they could only make a left, and walk into the kitchen.   
  
`Yes, Professor. Harry said smiling.  
  
`You can call me Remus until we go back to Hogwarts for term. Remus said thoughtfully, as he took chicken out of the freezer, and used magic to fry it before he sat back down. Then you can only call me that when we're alone. Accio table settings!  
  
`YOu mean you're teaching again? Harry asked excitedly, and watched Remus nod, as he dished out their lunch. Good.   
  
`We've got something to tell you about us. Sirius said once they were done with lunch. Moony and I are more than friends.  
  



	3. Settling In With A New Family

`That's alright. Harry said smiling. How did you two meet?  
  
`That is a long story, and Dumbledore will be here soon, we'll tell you tonight, before you go to bed. Remus said smiling back, as he took Sirius' hand, and kissed it lovingly, just as Dumbledore appeared in the fire.  
  
`Sorry it took me so long. Dumbledore said appologetically, as he put three goblets of potion on the floor in front of him. If you'll each take a goblet.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Harry walked over, picked one up, and waited expectantly for their next instruction.  
  
`I need a few hairs off your heads, please. Dumbledore instructed, as he took out several of his own, and put them in each of their goblets. Alright, on the count of three, I need you lot to drink it at the same time. One... Two... Three,,, Persona Secreta Relinqua! Dumbledore exclaimed. Now do the same for me. One... Two... Three...  
  
`Persona Secreta Relinqua! They said together.  
  
`Are we safe now? Harry asked.  
  
`You were before. Dumbledore said smiling kindly, I have alot of protection spells on this house. But, yes you are even more safe. I must be off.   
  
`Come for dinner next Saturday? Sirius asked.   
  
`Thank you. Dumbledore said. I will see you then. Good-bye.  
  
`Bye. They said together,  
  
`Let's finish the tour, shall we? Remus asked, and for the next ten minutes, the three of them walked through the house, until they ended up in Harry's room. You should unpack. Do you need any help?  
  
`No. Harry said smiling, as they sat on his bed.  
  
`What other surprises do you have that we need to know about? Sirius asked trying to keep his calm, making Harry blush.  
  
`First of all. Harry said crossing his arms, and looking at them. They're Dudley's. Uncle Vernon gave them to him, because... It doesn't matter. Anyway, Dudley needed a place to hide them, and since Aunt Petunia never comes into my room...  
  
`So, you're not having sex? Sirius asked, as he got off the bed, and started unpacking his trunk.  
  
`Nope. Harry said. I'm not ready for that until I figure some things out. I wonder what's taking Hedwig so long.  
  
`She's probably hunting. Remus said reassuringly. It'll be dark in a couple of hours.  
  
`You can throw away all of those clothes, Harry. Sirius said smiling. Look in the closet, and dressers.  
  
`Thank you, I really appreciat it. Harry said grinning when he saw all the new clothes. I like them.  
  
`Good. Remus said. We wearn't sure what kids wore today.  
  
`Your birthday is coming up. Sirius reminded. What do you want to do for it?  
  
`I want to spend it with you, Remus, the Weasley's, and Hermione. Harry said excitedly. Oh, and I want an ice cream cake. That will make me very happy.  
  
`No kidding. They said amused.  
  
`Hedwig! Harry said relieved, as his snowy whit owl flew through the open window. You had me worried, girl.   
  
Sirius and Remus smiled warmly, as they watched her nip his nose affectionately, and then do the same to them.  
  
`Are you hungry, girl? Harry asked sweetly, as he opened her cage, and watched her fly in gratefully.   
  
`Do you like to swim? Remus asked.  
  
`Yea. Harry said. Is there a pool here?  
  
`Yes. and a hot tub. Sirius said. You can also fly, and there is woods for you to explore.   
  
`I'll enjoy exploring. Harry said mischieviously. Are there snakes in there?  
  
`Probably. Remus said. Why?  
  
`I'm a parselmouth. Harry said.   
  
`Oh, that's right. Remus said thoughtfully. I remember Dumbledore saying something about that.  
  
`Moony, Mundungus and Arabella will be here soon. Sirius said worriedly. Go get a shower, Harry. We'll get dinner ready.  
  
`Those names sound familiar. Harry said thoughtfully, as he picked out clothes. Where do you keep towels?  
  
`Yours are on the back of your door. Remus said, as they stood up.  
  
`Don't be long. Sirius said before they left holding hands, and Harry went into the bathroom to take his shower, unaware he was being watched.  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: That was the third chapter, and the fourth will be out in the next couple of days. Please review.  
Love Always,  
Shayna Black  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. How They Met, and A Voice In the Night.

`Good evening, Harry. A woman said, as the small boy walked into the kitchen, and sat down between her and Remus.  
  
`Mrs. Figg? Harry asked amazed. You're Arabella Figg.  
  
`In the flesh. She said smiling. And, this is Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
`At your service. Fletcher said smiling, and shaking his hand. Now, Remus how about that lasagna you promised me.  
  
`Oh, sorry, Mundungus. Remus said trying to hide his amusement at the look on his old friends face, as he reached into the oven, and pulled out a turkey. But, I wasn't able to get to the market.  
  
`Revealio! Fletcher said, as he pointed his wand at the "turkey", and watched it turn into lasagna. Ha, ha, ha.  
  
`I'm hungry, Moony. Sirius said grinning.  
  
`So, what's new? Remus asked sarcastically, as he dished it out, and then sat down. Who is going to cook for you when I'm away?  
  
`Me. Sirius said indignantly.   
  
`No! Remus, Fletcher, and Figg said together.   
  
`Harry, don't you ever let him cook. Figg said. One time at a party, I asked him to cook the hamburgers on the grill, and he set them on fire.  
  
`That was nothing. Fletcher said chuckling. Sirius and I were cooking in my kitchen one evening for a little get-together, and a curtain caught fire, it spread all through the kitchen. Anyway, a muggle neighbor saw the flames, and called firemen.  
  
`Hmph. Sirius said indignantly, making everyone laugh harder. I can cook just fine.  
  
`Right. Remus said still laughing. You keep telling yourself that. We'd better eat, or our food will get cold.  
  
`Well, thank you for having us. Figg said an hour later, when they were done with dinner, and through talking about adventures they went on together.   
  
`Yes, thank you very muc. Fletcher said shaking thir hands, and Figg hugged them all. It was very nice meeting you, Harry.  
  
`You too. Harry said smiling kindly, before they left, and he shut the door. Dinner was good.  
  
`Wanna play cards? Remus asked smiling.  
  
`Sure. Sirius said, as he sat down in the middle of the living room, and pulled them down next to him. You were quiet during dinner, Harry.  
  
`I got caught up in my thoughts. Harry said, as a deck of cards flew into the room, and landed in the middle of them.  
  
`Oh? Remus asked curiously, while dealing the cards. Do you know how to play Gin, Harry?  
  
`Yea. Harry said. So, how did you two meet?  
  
`Well, we met on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius said, as he moved into Remus' lap, making Harry smile to himself. I was already in the compartment with James, when the sexiest boy I've ever seen walked in, and asked if he could sit with us.  
  
`I was sexy, wasn't I? Remus asked grinning, making Harry roll his eyes.  
  
`Still are. Sirius said seriously, as he leaned in for a kiss, when they started moaning, Harry left them alone.  
  
`Harry's gone. Remus said, as they stood up, and walked into his room, ro find him writing in a thick, black, leather-bound book.   
  
`Why did you leave? Sirius asked, as they sat down next to him, and watched as he closed the book casually.  
  
`You looked like you wanted some privacy, so I gave it to you as best I could. Harry said shrugging, as he pulled his knees to his chest, and layed his head on them.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other over Harry's bowed head.  
  
`If we wanted privacy, we would have gone into our bedroom. Sirius said reassuringly, as he rubbed Harry's back, who relaxed completely. Anyway, Moony sat with us all through the journey, and then just as we were getting off the train, he tripped, and got himself knocked out.  
  
`I had a concussion, and was in the hospital for three days. Remus said amiling. Padfoot, even missed his own sorting, just so he could take care of me. When I was released from the hospital wing, Dumbledore called us to his office so we could be sorted, and as time went on, our relationship grew stronger.   
  
`Feel good, Harry? Sirius asked amused, as he continued to rub his back.  
  
`Yea. Harry said when Sirius stopped, and he could actually think. Thanks.  
  
`Welcome. Sirius said smiling, as Hedwig started hooting, and Harry got up to let her out.  
  
`Please be careful, girl. Harry said seriously, as he kissed her head, and opened the window. I love you.  
  
At these words, Hedwig turned around, and cupped his face with her wings, giving a hoot of understanding before flying off.  
  
`You okay, Harry? Remus asked concernedly.  
  
`Of course. Harry lied, as he gave them a reassuring smile, then pretending to yawn. I need to get ready for bed.  
  
`I thought you were. Sirius said suspiciously. What do you sleep in.  
  
`My boxers. Harry said. There's something I haven't told you yet, and I really don't think we need to be talking about it at ten thirty at night. So, until I tell you, you can't see me with my shirt off, just so it doesn't come as a shock.  
  
`Alright. Remus said, as he and Sirius stood up. Goodnight.  
  
`Good night. Harry said to both of them, as they left.  
  
Harry undressed quickly, turned off the ligh, climbed into bed.  
  
`Move over, Harry. Someone said in the darkness.  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Is there anyone out there who is willing to help me correc any errors I may have in my chapters? If you are, please e-mail me.  
Love Always,  
Shayna Black 


	5. Petigrew's return, a story, and a pendan...

"Who's there?" Harry asked, as he grabbed his wand, walked over to the door, and turned on the light. "Petigrew."  
  
"Before you do anthing, or say anything else..." Peter said trailing off, while he put his wand on Harry's bed. "I'm not here to hurt you." "Please, I got something to tell you that can destroy my master."  
  
"Why should I believe anything you say?" Harry snarled, as he put Peter's wand in his dresser. "You killed my parents, and you framed my dad."   
  
"I know, I am a coward, I've never tried to deny it." Peter said with his voice cracking. "I valued my own life over the people I love most." "I should have died on several occasions." "But, Voldemort knew my weakness, and used it against me." "Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily could always take care of themselves and others, while I only cared about my own life." Peter said sobbing. "Harry, I loved all of my friends, dead or alive, I still do." "I don't expect anyone to love me." "My own mother didn't love me, even when I was a baby."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.   
  
"When I was born, my mother was only thirteen." Peter said bitterly. "She was ashamed, and Voldemort offered to help her out, but only if she fulfilled part of his plans."   
  
"Did she accept his offer?" Harry asked trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. "What were the plans?"  
  
"Slow down." Peter said smiling a little nervously, then continueing. "Yes, my mother agreed, and I was a big part of the plan." "See, my mother was a Slytherin, and I alway's felt that I should be on to." "Anyway, my mother had to use me as bate for Voldemorts enemies." "They were his enemies, because they were gifted with some of the strongest powers known to exist.""She would show up with me at the dead of winter, and ask for shelter." "Your grandparents were one of those people." Peter said biting his lip. "After a couple of days of staying with these people, Voldemort would go to their houses in disguise as an kind, elderly Grandfather, and steal their powers." "Your Grandma knew of this, and conjured an anchient magic that would bing part of these stolen powers with me, but she died along with you Grandpa trying to protect their home." Peter said looking away. "When I was in my seventh year my mother paid me a visit." "She said that if I didn't help Voldemort she would tell my friends, and kill me in the process." "I never told them, Harry, and now I fear with their help Voldemort wouldn't be here today." "I swear, I didn't know what I know today, Harry."  
  
"I believe you." Harry said. "But, I can't forgive you for what you've done."  
  
"I know." Peter said. "Now, it's time I go back to Dumbledore a visit, and try to help fix the mess I've made." "But first, take this pendant, your bushy haired friend will know what this is.  
  
"Peter." Harry said looking up, and tossing him his wand. "I would have made the same decision as you." "Somehow, that makes you worthy enough to be in Gryffindor." "Especially now that your clearing my dad's name."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Peter said opening the window. "Maybe someday you'll see me as something other than your enemy."  
  
"I'd like that." Harry said holding out his hand, making Peter look at it nervously, before he finally shook it. "Wait, how'd you get in here?"  
  
"Dumbledore." Peter said smiling before he left, and Harry climbed in bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) This chapter really sucks, I know. I'm trying to remember who my beta reader was for my first chapter. If your reading this, please e-mail me and tell me whether or not you'll help me. Please read my other story: A Day To Remember!   
Love Always,  
Shayna Black  



	6. Harry's Big Announcement, and what's up ...

"Good afternoon, Harry." Sirius said smiling, as his god-son walked into the kitchen fully dressed, and sat down across from him.   
  
"Good afternoon." Harry said returning the smile. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Out side picking vegetables." Sirius said making a face. "He always hides it in my food, leaving me with no choice but to eat it."  
  
"That's the only way I can be sure you eat right." Remus said smiling sweetly, as he put a basket of asorted vegetables on the counter, sat down, andnuzzled his neck affectionately. "Do you like vegetables, Harry?"  
  
"Some." Harry said smiling to himself. "What's for lunch?"  
  
"Sandwiches." Remus said, as he conjured three bologna. cheese, and mustard sandwiches with chips on the side. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Root beer with cherry coke and sprinkles." Harry and Sirius said together, as Remus stopped just about to conjure it, made a disguted face, then conjured it in front of Harry. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." Remus said shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand your tastes." "Your just like Sirius, Harry."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry said, then started on his sandwich.  
  
"You'd better." Sirius said putting an arm around him.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned up against him. Sirius rested his head on top of his, making both sigh contentedly.  
  
"You two look cute." Remus said grinning, as he took a picture. "This is going on the mantel place."  
***********************************************************  
Saturday  
***********************************************************  
  
It had been over a week since Harry moved in with his new guardians, and things were going very well. The three had gotten to know each other pretty good. He had learned that Remus loved to be cuddled at any time, or at any place, and was most happy when he had Harry and Sirius with him. Sirius liked to hold them both at the same time, and protect them from the world. They found out that Harry liked to be tucked in, and kissed goodnight.  
  
"Dumbledore will be here in an hour." Remus said bustling around the kitchen waiting for the soup to start boiling, and clean up at the same time, while Sirius chopped vegetables, and Harry made salad. "Where's my apron?" "I need to put on the soup!"  
  
"In the laundry." Harry said, as he watched Remus run out, than back in.   
  
"Are the vegetables ready?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yea." Sirius said handing them to him. "What else can I do?"  
  
"Go get a shower, and make it quick." Remus said. "Harry and I still have to have ours."  
  
"Salad's done." Harry said, while he put it in the refrigerator. "What table settings do we need?"  
  
"Four large bowls, spoons, wine glasses, and knives." Remus said. "What are you gonna have to drink?"  
  
"My usual." Harry said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips, then set the table just as Sirius walked in.  
  
"Go get your shower, Moony, I can stir the soup." Sirius said taking the spoon, and shooing him out of the kitchen.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself softly. Sirius had no idea that he was in for the best surprise of his life. Dumbledore had written Harry two days after Petigrew's visit, informing him that Petigrew was placed in St. Mungos, and he would be offering Sirius a job for a new course.  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Sirius said waving a hand in front of a dazed Harry. "What's up with you."  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Harry said grinning mysteriously. "I hope Remus hurries, I need a shower still."  
  
"Well, you can go get it now." Remus said, as he walked in, sat down, and Harry left. "I feel refreshed, Padfoot."  
  
"So do I." Sirius said thoughtfully, still wondering what was going on with Harry. "Soup is done, and Dumbledore will be here any minute, do you want me to leave it on?"  
  
"Yea, that'll keep it hot." Remus said, while he pulled Sirius into his lap, and kissed his arm. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Sirius said snuggling in.  
***********************************************************  
In Little Hangleton  
***********************************************************  
  
"Master, I have recieved word that Wormtail has joined the Order in secret." Luscius said, as he rushed into Voldemorts study.  
  
"I knew I should have killed him last year when he botched the potion that brung me back." Voldemort hissed. "No matter, I'll just pay him a visit in St. Mungos." "Who gave you this information?"  
  
"Severus Snape." Luscius said. "I told you he'd come through for us."  
  
"Yes, yes you did." Voldemort said with a sneer forming on his lips. "Keep an eye on him, I still have my doubts." "But, we will find out who's side he is on, when it comes time for the Final battle." "Now leave, my faithful servant, I must rest now."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Luscius said, stopping just before he reached the door. "Rest well, I will never fail you."  
  
"Not intentionally." Voldemort said sighing, before he fell into a fitful sleep.  
***********************************************************  
Back at Lupin's Layer  
***********************************************************  
  
"Good evening." Dumbledor said stepping out of the fire, and sitting down next to Harry. "Harry has an important announcement to make." "Go on, don't keep everyone waiting!"  
  
"Sirius, Petigrew is currently in St. Mungos, and he's cleared your name." Harry said excitedly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(A/N) Okay, that was a little longer. I might have the seventh chapter up tonight. But right now I have work to do, than I'll start working on it. Please Review!  
Love Always,  
Shayna Black 


	7. Sirius' reaction

Sirius and Remus sat there with their mouths open, before Harry closed them with an amused look on his face, then was suddenly pulled into a bear hug.  
  
"Free!" Sirius breathed with tears rolling down his face. "I'm free!" "I can finally take you both into public without getting the Dementor's Kiss!"  
  
"Congradulations!" Dumbledore said grinning.  
  
"Yes, congradulations." Harry and Remus said together, then kissing each of his cheeks.  
  
"Love you, Sirius." Harry said a bit nervously, then found him and Remus pulled into his lap and were being held tightly.  
  
"Love you, too." Sirius said snuggling into Harry's chest. "That means more to me than having my name cleared."  
  
Remus smiled uncomfortable, then Harry reached an arm around him, and held him close.  
  
"I love you, too." Harry said kissing his head. "But, right now we have have a dinner to eat."  
  
"My soup!" Remus said scrambling out of the family hug, and turning off the boiling soup, then serving it.  
  
"Thank you Remus." Dumbledore said amusedly, then cleared his throat once everyone was seated. "Sirius, I would like to offer you a job, for a new course called, Animagus Direct." "I figured that was right up your alley." "That way you'll both be able to be with Harry full time, and vice-versa."  
  
"I'll take it." Sirius said.   
  
"Good." Dumbledore said taking a bite of the soup.   
  
"You sure can cook, Remus."  
  
"Thank you." Remus said smiling.  
  
"How did Wormtail get caught?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That is for another time." Dumbledore said. "Harry, I believe you will be pleased to know that Quidditch is back on."   
  
"Seriously?" Harry asked hopefully, and Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes!" "I need something to take my mind off of things."   
  
"How would you like to be captain?" Dumble dore asked. "And what about prefect?"  
  
"I'll be captain." Harry said. "Don't I break to many rules to be prefect?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Sirius said.   
  
"Well, I was thinking if Harry had that kind of responsibility, I thought he might stay out of trouble." Dumbledor said looking atHarry over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Harry accepts." Remus said, while he picked up the dishes and rinsed them off.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna give up adventures." Harry said. "Voldemort is gonna suceed one of thes times, and I want to enjoy the time I have to live."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Sirius said sternly. "Voldemort is not gonna kill you, do you understand?"  
  
"Whatever." Harry said.  
  
"Go to your room." Remus said.  
  
"Think about this, Harry." Dumbledore said, as he watched the small boy walk away.  
****************************************************************  
Two weeks later.  
****************************************************************  
  
"Wanna go for a swim, Harry?" Remus asked from the doorway to Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Sure." Harry said getting his swim trunks and going into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later wearing a shirt over them.  
  
"When are you gonna tell us why you always wear a shirt?" Remus asked, as they walked outside, and tugged on the shirt impatiently.  
  
"When I'm sixteen and of age." Harry said jumping in next to Sirius who was resting by the side, shortly followed by Remus.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Sirius said turning towards him at the same time as Remus. "I think you need to show us now." "Like right now."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not taking them out." Harry said as he took off his shirt to reveal-  
  
"Nipple rings, you have nipple rings." Sirius said. "You don't have to take them out." "Who pierced them?"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said dissaprovingly. "He's too young."   
  
"We were his age when we did each others." Sirius said folding his arms. "Who pierced them?"  
  
"Me." Harry said. "Thanks for letting me keep them. "Did your parents find out when you were a kid?"  
  
"Yes." Remus said shuddering. "That was the summer my family abandoned me."  
  
Harry turned and looked at him with sorrow, and held his hand under the water. Remus smiled at him lovingly, then moved much closer, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arms around both of them, and grinned into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"My boys are so cute!" Sirius said in a moch tearful voice. "Oi!"  
  
Remus and Harry laughed as they dunked Sirius under the water, then swam off in different directions still laughing. Sirius swam after Harry, and grabbed his ankle, tickling his foot mercilessly.  
  
"Guys it's almost time for lunch." Remus said looking up from his watch.  
  
"What are we having?" Sirius and Harry asked in unison.  
  
"Something light." Remus said getting out then helping the other two out. "I'm making chines tonight."  
  
"Yum." Harry said, as he walked over to the side to get the towels. Before anyone knew what happened, Harry tripped a lose piece of rock, and fell into the shallow part of the pool, hitting his head on the floor.  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: I had a writers block, and this wasnt to good. I'm trying to decide whethor or not to stop writingthis. Let me know whether I should continue or not, and PLEASE review.  
Shayna Black 


	8. In the Woods

A/N: Hey! Thanks to all who have reviewed this last chapter and previous chapters. I appreciate it. I've now got a beta-reader, so thanks to Kaydi!  
Always,  
Shayna Black  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh God, Harry!" Sirius called frantically, as he watched in slow motion, as his god-son dissapeared into the water.  
  
"Go get our bed ready." Remus said, as he reached in, and carefully pulled Harry out, who was now unconsious. "Come on, Harry, wake up." "Wake up, Harry."  
  
When Harry finally came to he spat up water all over Remus, who didn't seem to mind. He just held Harry tightly, and rocked himm soothingly.  
  
"How's your head?" Remus ased, while he gently ran his hands through his hair, and surprisingly found no bumps.  
  
"Sore." Harry said weakly, as he rested his head against Remus' broad chest. Remus smiled, and lifted the small boy up, and carried him in the house, where they found Sirius sittinng up in bed. Remus gently sat Harry next to him, then sat down himself.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly, then relaxed when Harry nodded. "Good."  
  
"You swallowed alot of water." Remus said making Harry laugh.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"He spat up on my stomach." Remus said in mock disgust.  
  
"You can spit up on me sometime." Harry said looking over at Remus. "Thanks for pulling me out ou the water."  
  
"Your welcome." Remus said smiling. "I'm gonna hold you to your offer."  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "Believe it or not, I'm hungry."   
  
"Only you and Sirius could be hungry after nearly drowning." Remus said shaking his head. "Okay, I'll go fix lunch."  
****************************************************************  
Five hours later.  
****************************************************************  
  
"Take what you want, you two." Remus said, as he sat down at the table with his food.  
  
"Looks good, Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes it does." Harry said. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"I had to cook for the other Mauradors after Hogwarts, and I wasn't left with any choice but to learn." Remus said. "Otherwise they wouldn't have anything to eat."  
  
"You know you loved cooking for us." Sirius said grinning. "And you still love cooking for me, Harry too."  
  
"It's an adventure in itself." Remus said shaking his head. "So Harry, your birthday is in a couple of days."  
  
"We talked to the Weasleys, but their going to Romania to visit Charlie." Sirius said sighing at the sad look on his Godson's face. "But Hermione can come over." "Ron will Floo over for the party."  
  
"That's fine." Harry said truthfully. "Can we still have an ice-cream cake?"  
  
"Of course." Remus said smoothing his hair. "What kind do you want?"  
  
"Oreo crumb crust, mint ting-a-ling ice cream, sprinkles, rainbow and chocolate, peanut butter sauce, and loads of whip cream." Harry said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. "Can you remember all that, or do I need to write it all down?"  
  
"Where do you get your tastes from?" Remus asked incredulously. "You know, neither James nor Lily had that kind of taste, maybe you and Sirius are blood-related somehow."  
  
"Maybe." Harry said looking thoughtful. "Are we Sirius?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Sirius said. "That is something to look into." "Help me with dishes, Harry."  
  
"I can do them." Remus said taking out his wand.  
  
"No." Sirius said, as he led his lover out of the room, and kissed him. "You go and relax, I want to talk to Harry."  
  
"About what?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Scram." Sirius said grinning, as he turned him around, and spanked him playfully.   
  
"What do you wanna talk to me about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione." Sirius said.  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked, while her rinsed the dishes, then handed them to Sirius to wash.  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Sirius asked casually, he didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable talking to him about girls, that means alot to him.  
  
"Not sexual ones." Harry said seriously. "She's one of my best friends." "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Moony and I wanted to have dancing, is that okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "But I'm not so sure I wanna dance with her." "She fancies Ron."  
  
"I know." Sirius said. "Is there another girl you wanna invite?"  
  
"Not really." Harry said sounding hurt. He wanted to invite Cho, but knew in his heart he couldn't. "I can busy myself." "Maybe this is what Ron and Hermione need to acknowledge that they like each other." "You know, I think I wanna go for a walk."   
  
"Do you want us to go with you?" Sirius asked, as Harry put the last dish in the drainer, and dried his hands, then handed him the towel.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Harry said. "I think it's time I decide whether I'm gonna be Prefect or not."  
  
"Alright." Sirius said. "Be back inside in an hour."  
  
"Okay." Harry said. He forgot that his watch hadn't been working since the second task.  
****************************************************************  
Two hours later.  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter sat on a rock by a pond he'd found during the first time he'd came exploring. Harry didn't notice that there was a giant cobra snake laying right in front of him, until it they were eye level with each other.  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked in the parselmouth language.  
  
"Rolinqo." The snake hissed back. "I've come to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously. "Did Voldemort send you?"   
  
"No, I am here of my own fee will." Rolinqo said. "Now listen carefully, Harry Potter."  
  
"Alright." Harry said.  
  
"You must not lose faith during the war." Rolinqo said clearly. One will be lost for a period of time, but will come home to what is right." "Forgive, but don't forget, they're not gone forever." "Remember that love and hate are real, but love will always guide you." "New and old magic will be discovered, and you have the greatest power of all." You will know how to use it when the time is right." "Keep the faith."  
****************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Okay, I hope that was a little better than the last chapter. I'm gonna take a break and change some things in previous chapters. The next update to this will be on a different pen name. It is Princess Hedwig. You'll start to see more action/adventure, and some romance. This isn't gonna be Sirius/Harry/Remus after all. People aren't to crazy about that pairing. Maybe in the sequel though. Please review.   
Always,  
Shayna Black 


	9. Feelings

Harry slowly made his way back to his new home. He kept thinking about Rolinquo had said. Could Harry trust the snake? He assumed he would soon find out. Before he knew it, he was back home. Harry smiled to himself, then walked inside, to find Sirius and Remus waiting for him.   
  
"He's back." Remus grinned mischievously. They stood up and walked over to him, just as he was locking the door. They watched him kick off his shoes, and look up at them.   
  
"Wanna come with us?" Sirius asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
  
"Where?" Harry asked, curiously.   
  
"Our room." Remus said, smiling amusedly. (I think thats a word, is it?)   
  
"Er." Harry said, but before he could say anything else, Sirius and Remus took a hand each, and led him upstaits. Harry wasn't sure about what was gonna happen, and before he could ask, they were at their bedroom door.   
  
"Nervous?" Remus whispered in a seductive voice. He noticed the blush creeping up on Harry's cheeks. "Don't worry, Love."   
  
Sirius grinned, and opened the door. They let go of Harry's hands, giving him one last chance to turn away, but he didn't.   
  
"Come in, then." Sirius said, happily, holding the door open for them to walk in. He shut the door, Harry tensed. "Don't worry, we won't do anything you don't want us to, Harry." "Relax."   
  
Harry did, this was only Sirius and Remus. He loved them both dearly. Remus walked in front of him smiling. He leaned forward, and captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss,   
  
"Mmm." Remus said, wrapping his arms around him. Sirius walked over to the large stereo and turned soft music. "May I have this dance?"   
  
Harry nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. He rested his head on Remus' shoulder, and allowed him to lead. Neither noticed Sirius lighting the red and white candles, that were placed around the room. Nor did they see him slip three roses under the satin sheets. Sirius poured three glasses of wine. By then the song had ended. He walked over and pulled them close, just as the music started again.   
  
"One more dance." Sirius whispered, kissing Harry's neck. He found it was harder than he thought to dance this way, but the exra effort was worth it. He felt content, and hoped Harry and Remus felt that too. Tonigh would be quite a night, should everything go as planned.   
****************************************************************   
  
A/N: Sorry that took me so long to get up. I hope you like. I'll have the next half up in a couple of days. Please review! I need reviews.   
Always,   
Shayna Black 


End file.
